


Just Another Nightmare

by TheBroadwayCult



Category: Don't Stop Me - Malloy/Knight
Genre: Bacchanal (Don’t Stop Me), Canon Divergence, Crack Fic, Electric Future (Don’t Stop Me), F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayCult/pseuds/TheBroadwayCult
Summary: Cyrus’s thoughts after Bacchanal.
Relationships: Cyrus Abraham/Zander Valle, Grace Wexler/Tye Spring
Kudos: 1





	Just Another Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What He Deserves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328582) by [TheBroadwayCult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayCult/pseuds/TheBroadwayCult). 



> Yes, it’s really supposed to end like that

_Air Horn ___

__Confusion filled the air in the gymnasium as the fourth heat came to an end. The remaining contestants looked about aimlessly, dazed from the lack of control they had just been released from. Everyone tried to recount what had happened in the past few minutes, but no one could recall a single memory._ _

__“Why is there blood on my hands?” Grace broke the silence._ _

__Tye rushed over to Grace, who stared intensely at her stained hands. Their steps stopped when they heard a crush and a snap underneath their shoe. Tye looked down at the bloody clump of matter under their sneakers and looked around at the other contestants._ _

__“Weren’t there eight of us?”_ _

__“What?” Grace looked up at them._ _

__Tye waved Grace and Cyrus over while the dance-a-thon commentators were arguing in the corner of the gymnasium._ _

__“I think we just tore Harper and Janelle apart.”_ _

__Everything around Cyrus seemed to disappear as he felt his heart drop to the floor. “We did what?”_ _

__He felt Grace put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he swallowed hard when his breath felt stuck in his throat. “Are you saying… I killed someone?”_ _

__“We weren’t in control-“_ _

__“Else?”__

____

____“Cyrus, are you okay?” Tye asked hesitantly._ _ _ _

____

____“I killed someone else,” Cyrus stated. It felt as if that was the only fact he knew at that moment. It was the only trait that defined him. He was a murderer._ _ _ _

____

____He instinctively took a step back from the pair. “You both need to stay away from me. I’m a danger to others and I’m a danger to myself.” He looked at the bloodstains on his hands and took a shaky breath._ _ _ _

____

____He slumped down against the gymnasium wall and stared down into his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that the room around him would disappear. This night would end up just being another terrible nightmare. One where he did not lose his friends. One where he did not regret opening himself up to another person._ _ _ _

____

____Cyrus thought about how he told Harper he was coming to be her partner that night, but he had promised someone else before her. He kept it from Harper because she would have freaked out, but he needed an excuse to attend the dance-a-thon. Images of Zander’s lifeless body being dragged out of the gymnasium plagued his mind, and Cyrus was reminded that he would never be capable of protecting the people in his life._ _ _ _

____

____Almost as if Zander was still there, Cyrus laid his hand on his own shoulder, hoping to feel the warmth of the other boy’s hand. “I can still hear his voice…” He whispered to himself as tears trickled from his eyes._ _ _ _

____

____Cyrus heard the faintest comforting voice just before the buzzer starting the fifth heat rang out. “Gay… Gay… Homo... Homosexual… Gay.”_ _ _ _

____


End file.
